


Unprofessional

by FinleyNaveah



Series: Unprofessional [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, In Public, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyNaveah/pseuds/FinleyNaveah
Summary: Donna is four months pregnant and gets herself into a predicament during a work meeting. In other words, she is very, very horny. Harvey is there to help her out. There's no plot here. Just smut (with a little blink-and-you-miss-it-sweetness thrown in there). Part of the Unprofessional series which is just a bunch of office related smut (this one has additional settings as well). ENJOY.





	Unprofessional

Donna was four months pregnant and her hormones had been all over the place lately. When she wasn't nauseous, exhausted, in pain, or having mood swings, she was horny. Incredibly horny. It had only gotten worse in the last two days. All it took was one look at Harvey and she felt that familiar rush between her legs. She hadn't told her husband about this new jump in her libido because she was embarrassed by her lack of control, even in the office, where they'd always promised to remain professional. They weren't kids after all. They could certainly keep it in their pants until they got home. 

That all changed on this particular day when both Donna and Harvey had been very busy at work. They hadn't crossed paths since the morning when they arrived together. Ever since then, Donna had been feeling a bit off, but it was nothing she couldn't put out of her mind while she worked. She tried not to think of Harvey the entire day or else she'd begin to feel tingly all over and she was NOT going to let herself get turned on at work when she had so much to do and a meeting later. 

The only problem was that Harvey was going to be at that meeting. 

"Shit," she thought to herself and then reminded herself again that she was an adult, she would be fine. This pregnancy was not just amping up her sex drive, it was making her paranoid. She wasn't going to cum in the middle of a meeting. She chuckled to herself, but the thought of that also brought a sensation of warmth to her lower belly and a gush of fluid to her panties. She took a deep breath. "Ok. You can do this." She said to herself as she got up to walk to the meeting, trying to ignore the slippery feeling between her legs. 

When she arrived, Harvey was already in the conference room. 

"Hey," he said warmly. "Haven't seen you all day." 

"I know," she said quickly and barely made eye contact with him.

"Are you ok?" He immediately recognized that something was up. 

"Oh yea, I'm fine. The baby is just making me a little queasy," she lied and took another deep breath. 

"Are you sure you want to be here for this meeting?" He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She tensed up at the sensation of him touching her. He was driving her crazy already. She closed her eyes briefly and her mind immediately flashed to those strong hands grasping her breasts. Her eyes shot open. "I'm fine." she breathed out. "Really, Harvey... but you shouldn't be doing that at work," she gestured to his hand on her stomach.

"Donna, we're married...I hardly think..." He was cut off by Louis entering the room and blurting something out. She couldn't concentrate on any of the actual words being said because at this point she was already too far gone. She stepped out of Harvey's grasp and walked to the other side of the table to sit down. She felt dizzy. He stared at her in confusion and a bit of worry. 

As soon as she sat down she noticed a wetness across the top of her dress. She skillfully moved her arms so that she could touch her breasts without being obvious to anyone around her. Her nipples had begun leaking. Thank God she was wearing a black dress today so it wouldn't be too noticeable. Brushing against her sensitive breasts was a bad idea, however, because she almost let out a moan right then and there. She could feel her clit swollen and throbbing now. 

She looked up to find the conference room had filled up and the meeting already had started. She was too distracted to even begin to figure out when any of that had happened or what they were talking about. Since she was on the end of the table, she was able to move her hand down to her mound and rub it for a few seconds to ease some of the pressure she was feeling. "Ooooh" she audibly moaned and then looked up to find everyone staring at her. Her hand immediately moved up to her stomach in a panic. 

"Oh...uh...I'm sorry everyone. It's just the baby...uh...kicking...please continue..." Her eyes met with Harvey's across the room. He was smiling at the thought of their baby kicking within her. She had just started to feel the first kicks a week ago. Little did her sweet, innocent husband know that that's not at all what she was feeling in this moment, and it was all because of him. As she looked at him she felt another spurt of fluid rush into her panties. God, he was hot, she thought to herself. As the meeting continued, the urge to touch herself in front of all of these people grew stronger and stronger. She was so turned on. She closed her eyes again and imagined herself standing up and laying down on the table, Harvey coming to her rescue and fucking her just like she needed it while everyone watched. She opened her eyes, realizing again where she was. The thought of what she was just day dreaming about made her face flush as she came back to reality and looked around the room. 

"Literally no idea what this meeting is about," she thought to herself. Her panties were now soaked through and she could only hope the meeting was ending soon or else everyone here was going to see her have a full blown orgasm at the conference room table. 

"Alright, thanks everyone," she heard someone say as people began to stand up. 

"Oh, thank God," she muttered under her breath, standing up and practically flying out the door and back to her office. Harvey followed her of course with a very concerned look on his face. 

"Donna, Donna wait up!" He shouted after her. When he made it to her office he found her leaning on her desk facing the window, looking down and taking deep, calming, breaths. 

He walked over to her. "Babe, are you sure you're ok? You're concerning me..." 

"Oh God that was so embarrassing. This pregnancy is making me crazy, I swear," she blurted out. 

"Woah, slow down. What happened?" He said, confused still. 

She looked up at him, "I almost came in the middle of that meeting," she whispered slowly through gritted teeth. 

"WHAT?! THAT'S what that was all about?! Holy shit!" He said and went to reach for her. 

"Please, honey, don't. I'm literally so on edge right now if you touch any part of me I might have an orgasm right here." 

"Wait. Still?" He was smirking. 

"It's not funny!" 

"No, it's not. It's hot." his voice lowered. "The thought of you cumming right here. Where anyone could see you." 

His hand started to reach for the edge of her dress and then began traveling up her thigh. 

"Please, Harvey, don't. I'm serious," she hissed at the sensation. 

"Or better yet - if you had cum in the middle of that meeting. All eyes on you. Clenching your legs together, trying to hide it... suppressing a moan..." he said as he ran his hand up her thigh and in between her legs. "They wouldn't have know, but I would have. I would have recognized it in your eyes. The way they fill with lust." 

She immediately came apart. 

"Mmmm...ohhhh. Shit, shit shit. HARVEY!" she screamed as her legs clenched together, shaking and seeing stars as she came all over his hand. He rubbed her through it gently. She rutted forward, legs continuing to shake uncontrollably. 

"It's ok baby" he said sweetly "Just relax. I was watching - no one walked by."

"I can't believe that just happened," she said breathless, turning around and looking through the glass windows, not fully believing him. Thankfully he was right and no one was there. "That was so unprofessional," she chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"But you loved it. Admit it," he said kissing the side of her hair. 

She looked up, "I know what's gotten into me. What's gotten into you?" 

"Maybe pregnancy is making us both a little crazy?" he raised his eyebrows and smiled. 

She smirked. Realizing where his hand still was she looked down. He pulled it out from under her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Well after that I think it is safe to do this." He kissed her and pressed his body to hers. He moaned into her mouth, loving the feeling of her bulging belly pressed against him. She suddenly felt the hard on that was clearly tenting his pants. 

She pulled back, "you can NOT walk out of here like that!" she said, gesturing to the bulge in his pants. 

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well at the moment, not much because I don't think I can stand yet." Her legs still felt like jelly. 

"In that case..." he said reaching over her to pick up the phone and dial a number. "Hey, Gretchen, it's Harvey - Donna is feeling very light headed. I'm going to take her home for the day. Can you let everyone know? Thanks." He hung up. 

"Bad, bad boy," She grinned. 

"Are you actually ok to walk or do you need another minute?" He said, genuinely concerned she might fall over. 

"I'm good, but again, Harvey, I don't think YOU can walk out of here with such a prominent erection..." she couldn't help but keep looking down and could feel herself starting to get wet again. 

"Just walk in front of me," he said and then called for a car. 

Once they were in the car, partition up, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

"Finally," she breathed out. "I can have my way with you without the fear of someone staring at us through a glass window." 

He reached up to rub her breasts and noticed that they were leaking. "Oh, fuck, Donna, you're soaking through your bra. How did I not notice that before?" 

"Is that ok?" she asked innocently. 

"Are you kidding? I am so turned on by you being pregnant. Everything about it is so sexy," he said reaching out to stroke over her belly slowly. Before she could tell what was happening she suddenly started cumming again, gushing into the seat below her and humping into thin air. "Ohhhhh fuck, fuckkkkk..." she moaned. 

Harvey looked at her in shock, "Oh my God. Did you just?" 

"Ohhh yesss" she answered, still riding it out. "I'm sorry babe. This pregnancy has been making me feel so so horny."

"No no no don't apologize. You're amazing and I want to see how many times you can... I can... make you feel good tonight." he raised an eyebrow.

"Well you always did like a challenge," she said kissing him.

"You think you can have two more before I...?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, because I haven't even gotten your dress off yet," he laughed. They pulled up to Harvey's apartment. 

Thankfully it was dark and raining. Harvey hoped the door man wouldn't notice his raging erection. He offered to carry Donna's purse so that he could place it in front of him while they both ran through the doors and to the elevator. 

They made their way inside, immediately closing the space between them and crashing their lips together. They moaned against each other, rubbing their hands up and down each others bodies and making their way to the bedroom. She yanked his jacket off and loosened his tie. He turned her around and unzipped her dress, pulling it down around her shoulders and letting it drop the floor. She stepped out of it. Seeing her exposed stomach bulging with their baby never ceased to amaze him. Since she had gotten pregnant, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off that particular part of her body. He sat her down on his bed and then knelt in front of her, pressing kisses to her stomach sweetly. She pulled his tie off and around his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. He unclasped her bra and then buried his face in her breasts gently kissing and suckling them. 

"Are they tender?" He asked. 

"Just a bit, but in a good way," she replied, moaning at his touch. He licked around her nipples, tasting the milk that had gathered there. He kissed his way down her body, back to her stomach, and all the way down to her pussy. He sucked on her through her panties, and then urged her to lift up, sliding them down over her legs. 

He laid her back on the bed, hoping she was comfortable. His mouth immediately went back to her. He sucked on her clit and flicked it with his tongue. She let out a scream of ecstasy as her hands made their way to the back of his head, running through his hair. 

"Oh baby," she gasped. "That feels amazing." As he was sucking, he reached down to rub himself through his pants. He was so fucking hard, but he'd be damned if he didn't let her cum twice more like he promised before he lets go himself. He could tell she was close again. He kissed her clit once more before he picked his head up and looked down at where he continued to stroke himself through his pants. He let out a moan and then stopped himself with one final rub. "Fuckkkkk" he groaned. Bringing his hand up to her clit, he began to rub it back and forth. He didn't even put it inside before she was cumming all over for the third time that night. Her juices coated his hand as he continued to rub her through her orgasm. "Ohhhh fuck, baby," she shouted as she continued to come down from her high. 

"That felt so good," she said. "Come here," She gestured for him to come on top of her and kiss her. He climbed on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her belly. They kissed each other for several minutes, tongues thrashing together, with her wetness rubbing all over his pants. 

Before he knew it she had soaked through his pants with her slick juices. 

"Time to take these off," she said hooking her fingers through his belt loops. He stood up and took his pants and boxers off in one swift motion. Then he laid back down on top of her, his cock rubbing back and forth over her folds. 

"Oh God. I'm already not going to last much longer. Please, baby. I need you inside me," she begged. 

"Well, since you said please..." He grabbed a hold of his hard cock and began to push inside of her. Her legs drew up and she clenched around him. She brought her arms around his ass and squeezed tightly, pushing him further and further into her. 

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight!" He shouted. "That feels amazing." 

"Oh fuck, Harvey, I'm gonna cum again... I can feel it..." 

"Cum for me Donna. Cum all over my cock," he urged her. That was all it took to send her over the edge for the fourth time. She gushed around his cock and began clenching and pulsing. 

"Oh, oh... baby. Fuck. I don't wanna cum yet. I want you to cum one more time before we come together. Can you?" He asked as he continued to rock hard into her.

"I think so," she breathed out. "Just keep fucking me through it." 

He rolled them both over gently. 

"How about you ride me?" He asked. 

She began gyrating her hips on top of him, riding him. 

"I love you so fucking much" he said reaching up to grab her face as they kissed each other. 

"I love you too." she said. He grabbed her hips as she rocked back and forth on top of him. She clenched around his cock. He brought his hands back around to her stomach, rubbing her swollen belly. Loving how good it all feels. 

"I'm close," he admitted. 

"Me too." she stated, looking him right in the eyes. Their foreheads pressed together. 

"You first, and then both of us together."

"Yes." She said. She continued to bounce up and down on him. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her clit, urging him to rub her to her fifth orgasm of the night. He rubbed circles around her clit vigorously. 

"Oh yes, Harvey. Rub me like that. So good."

"You're still so wet for me. Have you been wet like this all day?" He was amazed at what had transpired today, all because of her pregnancy. 

"Yes, baby. All for you." 

"Remind me to keep getting you pregnant," he breathed out. 

And with that she came all over his fingers and his still rock solid cock, "Ohhh...mmmmm...yesss..."

He didn't slow down. He rolled them back around and continued fucking into her hard and fast. 

"Ohhh babe. I can't believe you're still so hard inside of me," she gasped out. 

"It has not been easy trust me," he panted. 

"Are you gonna cum for me?" She said. 

"Not yet. I need to know you're going to cum with me. One more time, baby. Can you do it for me? Are you still so horny for me?" He continued to thrust hard into her.

"Yes. Yes, Harvey. Do you feel how wet and slippery I am still?" 

"Fuck. Yes, baby. SIX orgasms just for me." 

"All for you my love." They kissed as he rocked into her. She knew her belly was a turn on for him, and she knew what would send him over the edge. "Do you feel my breasts spurting milk onto your chest right now? Getting you wet? Do you feel our baby between us?" She reached down to where they were joined. "You're inside me here." She brought his hand up to her belly, "And here." 

"Mmmmm" he moaned out, losing all train of thought. 

"Go ahead. Rub my belly as you cum for me, baby." 

She was right. He suddenly saw stars. "Fuck fuck FUCK... I'm gonna cum, Donna. I'm going to cum inside you." He rubbed her belly as he continued to fuck into her. 

"Yes, baby. Give it to me. Cum inside me. Let go."

And with that he lost complete control. Letting go, he began spurting thick ropes of cum inside of her. 

She clenched her legs around him cumming with him, her inner walls contracting around him. "I'm cumming with you, babe. Ohhhh can you feel me taking you deep inside? Taking all of your cum? Ohhh fuck." 

He rolled them back over so that he could stay inside her but wouldn't crush her and the baby. She laid on top of him in complete bliss. They felt each others' hearts beating, grasping each others' hands. "That was..." they both mumbled in unison, unable to complete any sentence. They were in a state of sedation and began to drift off to sleep with him inside her still. 

They managed to sleep intertwined like that all night. When he awoke, cock hard inside her, her pussy felt different to him. He began thrusting and realized he had found his way inside her asshole instead. She was still dead asleep. This pregnancy had made her fatigued. He doubted she moved at all in the night. She felt so tight around him. He couldn't help but continue to thrust slowly in and out of her. He must have been hard for awhile in his sleep because he already felt as though he was going to lose control. A big contrast to what happened last night. He reached down to rub her clit. Even in her sleep she was soaking wet. He noticed her nipples were beginning to leak again as well. 

They had talked about this before. Him thrusting inside of her while she slept. She was fine with it. Still, he wanted her awake when he came and at this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer. He could feel their baby moving between them. "SOMEBODY'S awake" he thought. He began thrusting harder and he felt Donna finally begin to move. 

"Mmmm..." she moaned still half asleep. Eyes opening slowly.

"Good morning," he said as he grabbed her ass and continued to rock into her.

"Oh fuck. You're inside me," she gasped. 

"Yes, baby. I woke up like this. My hard cock pillowed between your gorgeous ass cheeks. I couldn't help but stay like this." 

"Mmm... it feels so good," she began to rock. Her pussy wetting his torso as she grinded on him. 

"Oh babe. Not gonna last..." he said. The baby started kicking between them. 

"Oh. Ow." she gasped and laughed. She pulled off of him. 

"Wha- fuck. Donna." He tried to reach for her but she had already crawled off him and told him to come to the edge of the bed. 

He rolled to his side and sat up. She grasped his hard cock and took him all the way into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. 

"Ohh fuckkk" he moaned as he put his hands in her hair and began pushing her head back and forth over his cock, fucking her mouth. "I'm going to cum so hard in you baby. Are you going to swallow it up?"

She pulled off with a pop. "Yes, baby. I want it all. Cum for me Harvey," she swallowed him whole and he began cumming in thick spurts down her throat. She pumped him as she continued to bob her head back and forth milking him and drinking him up. 

"Ohhh fuck. That was amazing. You are amazing," he said bringing his hands to her face and bringing her back up to him. She straddled him and they kissed. 

He pushed a finger inside of her and began pumping furiously. Then added another one. His thumb reached up to rub her clit. She felt the baby moving again and went into sensory overload, cumming all over his hand. 

"Ohhh fuck fuck fuck baby. Yesssss," she shook.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
